Tres actos de navidad
by Marionett
Summary: Pequeña historia de Anathema y Newton como motivo de la navidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Después de un largo día de instalarse en su nuevo hogar, Anathema, descansaba en el sillón mientras estudiaba su nuevo hogar. Le tomaría un tiempo adaptarse. Nuevos cambios come este en su vida la ponían de malhumor y la estresaban. Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando escucho que alguien toco su puerta. Deseos de abrir no tenía por lo que lo dejo estar._

_Pero ante la insistencia y después de un rato y fastidiada abrió la puerta esperando ver a su vecina mayor quien esa mañana le había dicho que le llevarían un panque para tomar café. Su sorpresa fue cuando delante de ella tenía a un chico al menos unos 40 años más joven que la persona que esperaba ver, de cabello negro y ojos claros. Eso sí, traía una caja que por alguna curiosa razón emitía ruidos y se movía. _

—_Creo que esto es tuyo. Le había dicho con un evidente enfado. _

— _¿Perdón? ¿Y tú quién eres?_

—_Newton Pulsifer y le decía de __esta caja y su contenido. Es tuya lo dice en el nombre y la dirección escrita._

—_Bueno lo es pero la deseche porque ya no me servía__—Respondió de forma tranquila sin pensarlo mucho._

—_Y aun tienes el descaro de decirlo. No puedo creer que sea tan inhumano y tirara en la basura a unos pobres gatitos. Debería de demandarla por maltrato animal__—El muchacho estaba que no cabía en su enojo. La chica le miraba perpleja y confundida._

—_Espere ¿supone que yo soy la responsable solo porque mi nombre y dirección aparecen en él? Newton asintió.. Pues mal pensado ni siquiera tengo animales, no de momento y me acabo de mudar._

_Se hizo a un lado dejándole ver que en la sala había unas cuantas cajas sin abrir. El chico en respuesta agacho la cabeza con vergüenza delatándose en sus mejillas. Muchas veces reaccionaba de forma impulsiva cuando algo lo hacía enojar o cuando algo dañaba a terceros y lo metía en actos tontos como ahora._

—_Además no sería capaz de abandonarlos—Procedió a revisar a los gatitos minuciosamente—Tienen pulgas y están desnutridos lo mejor sería llevarlos al veterinario. Debió haberlo hecho en lugar de venirme a reclamar— Regaño aunque después de ver al chico nervioso e incómodo decidió relajarse y en un tono tranquilizador— Vamos a una clínica, si siguen sin atención podrían morir. _

_Durante la espera el chico pensaba en su tonta acción de reclamarle a su acompañante. Cuando vio la caja con nombre y dirección creyó idiota a quien dejo a los gatitos, si cometes un crimen no dejas evidencia. Ahora analizándolo de esa forma y en calma el idiota resulto él._

—_Lo siento— Soltó después de un rato de silencio incómodo. La castaña solo negó murmurando un ''no importa'' _

—_Anathema—El chico volteo a verle con cara de confusión— mi nombre es Anathema_

_Los gatos fueron bañados y tratados, por unos días debían de ser cuidados exhaustivamente, Anathema no podía aunque lo deseara por lo que Sam accedió, de momento trabajaba por las mañanas en una florería en lo que buscaba un mejor empleo y por lo que tenía tiempo. A demás cuando su jefa supo de ellos pidió verlos, enamorándose de un gatito atigrado que no soltó hasta quedarse con él._

_Ambos habían acordado verse unos días después ''Para saber cómo están''. Dijeron. Cuando los gatos crecieron y podían darse en adopción Ana se quedó con un gato negro de ojos azules una parte porque lo había adorado y otra porque no confiaba en los demás para tener un gato de ese color, la gente es muy prejuiciosa y cruel con aquello que les genera miedo y no comprenden._

_Newton tomo de excusa a la bola de pelos para seguir viendo a la chica. ''Me encariñe con ella''. Se excusó. Después de un tiempo dejo su tonta excusa cuando ya no tuvo credibilidad y simplemente iba. _

_Convivieron, se conocieron, pasaron los meses y decidieron iniciar una relación y cuando acordaron vivir juntos resulto ser una prueba para ambos. El chico en casa era alguien desordenado y más relajado y Sara la alteración en su rutina no le venía bien. Fue difícil y en ocasiones pensaban en terminar pero después de exponer sus puntos y estos quedaban aclarados encontraron un punto de equilibrio._


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer Acto: Ceder para ser feliz y hacer feliz.**

Con bolsas de las compras y maletín en mano Newton se dirigía a su hogar después de un buen día de trabajo. Ansiaba llegar a su casa y poder entrar a un lugar más cálido y menos frio que las calles de Londres.

Durante su trayecto siempre pasaba por una de sus calles favoritas. Esta se constituía principalmente por locales que en cada temporada ofrecían a los compradores los mejores artilugios de decoración.

Y esta ocasión no sería la excepción. La navidad se acercaba y con ello el ambiente tan característico de esa época. Los escaparates de las tiendas mostraban las esferas de distintos colores y diseños, los grandes moños y esos caricaturizados inflables de Santa y otros tantos que llamaban la atención de los transeúntes y les hacían detenerse para verlos y comprarlos.

Detenerse para verlos es lo que hacía el muchacho siempre que pasaba por esa calle y era lo que hacía en esos momentos. Por cada cosa que veía imaginaba donde lo colocaría en su hogar junto a su esposa.

Como en todo había un adorno en particular que robaba su atención por más tiempo y deseaba comprar. Era una estrella hecha de plata con un elegante diseño y pedrería en tonos azules.

Era bonita sin duda y también algo cara, aunque eso no era un problema para él, su trabajo era bien pagado y podía darse algunos lujos como ese. El asunto que le impedía no comprarla era su esposa. No es que ella odiara estas fechas por malas experiencias, simplemente había dejado de interesarse en siquiera adornar. A veces la vida adulta puede consumir todo tu tiempo y energía.

Cuando finalmente llego esperaba ver la estrella, pero lo único que observo fue joyería de oro que ocupaba su lugar. Busco en otro sitio con la esperanza de que la hubieran cambiado de sitio, pero no.

_«__La han comprado__»_

Y era cierto, esa misma mañana una mujer joven de piel pálida y cabello castaño largo había llegado a la dependencia y la había adquirido, pidiendo que fuera envuelta cuidadosamente para regalo.

Con tristeza dejo escapar un suspiro. Ojala la hubiera comprado, realmente le había gustado, pero sabía que quien se la hubiera llevado le daría el uso correcto y la luciría en la cima de su árbol y no solo la tendría guardada en un cuarto abandonada.

Con resignación retomo su camino. Ahora su ánimo había decaído un poco.

.*.*.*.

—Ana he llegado— dijo en tono alto para que lo escuchara a la vez que colgaba las llaves y abrigo en su respectivo lugar.

No recibió respuesta pero sabía que su esposa estaba en casa. La música melódica que salía de una de las habitaciones se lo confirmaba.

Solo negó con la cabeza, era muy probable que otra vez se haya perdido en su lectura. Últimamente mostraba interés por las artes ocultas. Se dirigió al comedor para dejar las bolsas y después ir a verla, pero cuando se dirigía a la pieza pudo ver que en la mesita ratona de su sala había un cajita color rojo y moño dorado.

Curioso.

Conforme se acercaba pudo percatarse que era un regalo y atado al moño había una nota.

¡_Por favor ábreme Sam!_

Aquella frase le causo gracia. Ese mensaje sin duda fue escrito por su compañera.

Comenzó a desatar el moño, con ánimos renovados y mucha curiosidad por saber que era. Detrás de él Ana aguardaba a que lo abriera, sonriente.

Su sorpresa se hizo aún más grande una vez miro el interior de la caja. La estrella que tanto le gustaba estaba perfectamente empaquetada. Paso sus dedos por su superficie sintiendo en el proceso su textura, de esas que son reconfortantes y te hacen acariciarlas por un largo rato. Y fría.

Saliendo de su estupor dio la vuelta con la intención de ir con ella y agradecerle y preguntarle por el obsequio. Acción que se detuvo al tenerla cerca de el.

—Te he visto muchas veces mirar esa estrellita las ocasiones que pasamos por ahí y por el anhelo que demostrabas sabía que te había encantado — mostro un gesto cariñoso hacia el chico quien solo respondió sonriendo y aceptando el gesto— Quise regalártela para esta navidad.

Se quedó viéndola por unos segundos pensando y analizado por qué su esposa decidió darle ese regalo. Una idea asalto su mente aunque trato de controlarla para no entusiasmarse demasiado y después errar. Su deseo era que no fuera así.

—Te agradezco el gesto y tu atención. Hace rato cuando no la vi en la tienda sentí desilusión porque alguien ya la había comprado y por no animarme a hacerlo— dijo con cierta tristeza delatándose en sus palabras — Ahora que sé que tú la compraste me llena de alegría y alivio, pero sobre todo curiosidad.

— ¿Curiosidad? El asintió y ella le miro perpleja.

—Sabiendo tú, ahora casi renovado interés por las fechas próximas, es curioso que me regales la estrella sabiendo ya su uso. Sinceramente te lo agradezco pero quisiera preguntarte ¿Por qué?

Sara no tardó en responderle mirándole con sofocante ternura.

—Te la he regalado porque quería verte feliz y porque a esa esquina cercana a la televisión le hace falta un árbol navideño para ocupar el espacio vacío.

Newt miro el lugar, confirmando lo dicho y después abrió sus ojos sorprendido una vez recordó _«¿Qué no ahí había estado una gran maceta de zinnias?»_

— ¿Y bien Newt que me dices? Aceptarías ir mañana al taller de Santa por un arbolito.

Aquellas palabras eran suficientes para hacerle querer brincar como niño pequeño.

Entusiasmo y una inmensa felicidad se apodero de su ser. De esas emociones que impulsan a uno a brincar, reír y disparan la adrenalina por el cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad? — Su esposa asintió— ¿y también compraremos esferas, moños, luces y todo lo que se necesite? Su niño interior había aparecido sin poder controlarlo más.

La chica a quien ahora abrazaba no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su reacción. Era tan niño a veces.

Entre besos correspondidos afirmo. En su mente solo imaginaba lo largo y divertido que sería el día de mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Segundo acto: Árbol decorado. Posada con los vecinos.**

De todos los aspectos que Ana conoció de su compañero había uno que le gustaba y procuraba ver siempre que podía: Cuando Newton no teme mostrar ese niño interior que muchos olvidamos, ese que encuentra lo más hermoso en pequeñas maravillas. Cuando ríe y llora y se carcajea. Un niño que sobrevivió a la vida adulta.

Como ahora que buscando un árbol navideño para su hogar puede ver en sus ojos y semblante felicidad.

— ¿Qué te parece este? Es bonito y tiene las medidas que necesitamos_—_ Dijo mientras mostraba el arbolito a la chica.

—Si lo es. El color verde es bonito y_… _Ese detalle en la punta de sus hojas en blanco, parece que cayó una gran nevada sobre él.

—Creo que encontramos nuestro árbol.

Ambos se dirigieron a pagar y después a buscar el resto de los adornos.

A su alrededor niños pequeños corrían de un lado a otro conociendo el lugar. Unos ya habían hecho amigos. Los adultos les seguían y los que iban solos buscaban los mejores adornos para su hogar. Muy en el fondo del taller de Santa este estaba sentado en su silla con un pequeño sobre sus piernas escuchando atentamente lo que susurraba al oído. Varios niños esperaban su turno formados en fila.

.

Habían optado por un árbol armable, color verde con blanco en las puntas. Era casi de dos metros de alto y uno y medio de ancho. Bastante frondoso.

Después de un rato en no comprender como se armaba y de mucho ensayo y error lograron ponerlo y decorarlo. Decidieron que el color blanco, plateado y tonos azules, Combinaban con la estrella Esta última lucia orgullosa en la cima.

—Tenías razón de ir a ese pueblito donde se dedicaban a hacer esferas, son realmente hermosas y sus diseños_—_Sam terminaba de colocar una esfera azul con diseño de copo de nieve en plateado.

Su esposa asintió colocando moños de diversos tamaños. Una vez terminaron se alejaron para observar mejor.

—Conectare las luces al tomacorriente, veras que hermoso.

Una musiquita navideña comenzó a escucharse a la vez que los pequeños focos trataban de seguirle el ritmo.

—Muy bonito sin duda. Tu que dices bagheera, no te dan ganas de tirarlo_—_Dijo sonriendo y bromeando con su gato quien todo ese tiempo veía a sus humanos armar la cosa esa llamativa desde el sillón.

—Newt no le digas eso que es capaz de hacerlo.

El aludido dejo escapar una carcajada mientras veía al perezoso animal acercarse, curioso olisqueo el aire y miro por un rato las esferas. Sin mucho ánimo decidió ignorar y dio la vuelta yéndose a la habitación de sus amos.

—Pues vaya, vez el gato no hizo nada.

—Hump, no me confió de la pantera.

Y Ana tenía razón, bien que conocía a su gato sus mañas y travesuras. En la mañana encontraron varias esferas hechas añicos en el piso y junto al crimen Bagheera les observaba desafiante. Si no fuera gato jurarían que sonreía satisfactoriamente.

_No que no lo tiraba, sucios esclavos._

.*.*.*.

Esa misma noche en la que terminaron de adornar habían tenido una reunión con los vecinos. Querían realizar una posada con todos los de la cuadra y ellos aceptaron gustosos por lo que ahora preparaban un delicioso ponche y un guiso.

La idea les resulto perfecta, hacia tanto tiempo que no acudían a una y menos una donde asistiría tanta gente.

Se dispusieron mesas cubiertas por manteles blancos para la comida y bebida. Había una gran variedad que más parecía una kermes que una posada.

Una vez arreglado todo la posada comenzó, los invitados se dividieron en dos grupos los anfitriones y los peregrinos. Un grupo de niños, amigos de travesuras, llevaban la figura de la virgen sobre un burro y de José como compañía.

Prendieron sus velas y luces y junto con el sonido de los silbatos tocados por los infantes caminaron y cantaron hasta que se detuvieron delante de una casa pintoresca.

—En el nombre del cielo, os pido posada, pues no puede andar mi esposa amada.

—Aquí́ no es mesón sigan adelante yo no puedo abrir no sea algún tunante.

Alargaban las notas de forma graciosa y su afinación era terrible, algunos lo murmuraban pero en general no les importaba y seguían, con gran entusiasmo y alegría.

—Entren Santos Peregrinos, Peregrinos, reciban este rincón, aunque es pobre la morada, la morada, os la doy de corazón.

Ambos grupos cantaban mientras las puertas de la casa se habrían. Una pareja de ancianos, que eran los anfitriones les sonreían y les invitaban a pasar.

—Adelante, adelante. Sea todos bienvenidos—Les decía la señora de la casa a quien conocían como Madame Tracy. Su sincera sonrisa solo resaltaba sus mejillas coloreadas.

Las piñatas fueron lo más esperado por los niños. Las que estaban hechas de una olla de barro eran las más fáciles de romper. Había desde estrellas de siete picos hasta los personajes de las caricaturas más famosas.

—Vamos Papper, vamos Adam rómpalas que queremos dulces.

Los gritos no se hacían esperar y aunque intentaban ayudarles a los participantes indicándoles donde estaba el objetivo esto solo los confundía. Los ojos tapados añadían más dificultad a la diversión. Cada que una piñata se rompía y dejaba caer sus dulces los niños y adultos corrían y los tomaban.

La comida fue deliciosa y el ponche lograba mantenerlos cálidos. Uno de los adultos, Lucy había colocado en una de las ollas de la bebida un poco de alcohol. _Hace mucho frio…para entrar en calor. _Al rato fue regañado por su esposa Michel por no saber comportarse.

—Deberíamos repetir la posada en los años venideros—Dijo un hombre alto cabello negro y ojos de un curioso color. Sonreía gustoso

—Tienes razón Gabriel, fue buena idea lo que sugirió tu esposa. —Respondió Newton bebiendo más de ese ponche especial.

Ambos observaban a sus esposas jugar con los niños, reír y contar historias navideñas. Ver a Ana con ellos le hacía sentir extraño.

¿Feliz?

La noche continúo por un par de horas más hasta que cansados los niños y un poco mareados los adultos decidieron recoger e irse a sus casas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tercer Acto: Noche Buena**

Habían pasado diez años desde que se conocieron por un asunto con gatos abandonados. En todo ese tiempo disfrutaron su vida en pareja, viajaron, bebieron, vieron maravillas y desgastaron exquisitos platillos. Solo ellos dos y su pequeño gato. Ahora después de varias pláticas, consultas y asesorías habían decidido añadir un nuevo miembro a la familia. Después de toda su relación era estable al igual que su economía.

Semanas antes de todo el asunto de la decoración Anathema con gran alegría había realizado su primera ecografía. Ahora preparaba el pequeño obsequio que le daría la noticia.

_«__Espero y le gusten sus regalos__»_

Las bolsas y cajas de regalo fueron colocadas cerca del árbol. Bagheera se acercó curiosa tocando con una de sus patas delanteras los obsequios. Antes de que jugara con ellos, Ana, la aparto cargándola llevándosela consigo al sillón en espera del muchacho. Hace media hora había ido por la cena a la panadería a cuatro cuadras de la casa.

El pequeño minino acepto gustoso los mimos de su dueña mientras esta le hablaba sobre su nuevo compañerito con quien jugaría una vez creciera.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida junto con su mascota quedando la cabecita de este sobre su estómago.

Newt llegaría media hora más tarde.

.*.*.*.

Después de una buena cena y el rico ponche se encontraba los tres acurrucados en el sillón envueltos en una cobija. En el televisor miraban las típicas películas navideñas, caricatura, el grinch y esas de romance que a veces se hacen absurdas pero que realmente encantan a la mayoría.

Las campanas de media noche comenzaron a sonar, su eco anunciaba que la navidad había llegado. En algunas casas los niños habían caído rendidos al sueño provocado por la calidez de la chimenea o de los brazos amorosos de sus padres. Al día siguiente encontrarían debajo del árbol o en las botas de la chimenea los regalos que más ansiaron durante el año.

Sería un día de mucho juego y diversión.

El joven matrimonio antes de irse a dormir entregarían sus regalos. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso cerca del árbol

—Esto es para ti, son muchas cosas que significan mucho para ti por lo que decide hacer una caja sorpresa con todo lo que te gusta y deseas.

Dentro de la cajita había algunos peluches y figurillas de series y personajes que tanto le gustan. Libros de misterio y suspenso. Algunas pinturas y pinceles para su pasatiempo y un sinfín de pequeñas cositas que le sacaban una sonrisa y grititos de emoción. Newt también recibió sus regalos con gran entusiasmo. Pero aún faltaba uno, el más importante

—Newt, cariño este regalo es especial— A pesar de haber pensado lo que le diría en ese momento las palabras eran solo balbuceos— Espero y te guste.

Newton tomo la cajita café y beige. Sus manos un poco temblorosas desasían el moñito. Perplejidad y asombro después fue lo que sintió. Su mirada permaneció fija en su contenido leyendo una y otra vez las cuatro palabras escritas.

Ana le miraba seria y expectante, analizando su reacción.

Acunando con nerviosismo la fotografía contra su pecho comenzó a reír y llorar.

—Esto… no sé qué decir— tartamudeo las palabras por lo que tomo aire aunque sinceramente no sabía que decir.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella y una vez reducida la distancia, la abrazo, de esos abrazos donde se expresa lo que con palabras no se puede. Ana correspondió al abrazo con ojos llorosos.

Cuando Newt logro calmarse susurro a su esposa palabras bonitas, de apoyo y gratitud. El gatito se acercó a ellos maullando y ronroneando pidiendo unirse a su abrazo.

Sobre la mesita ratona se encontraba la cajita café y dentro de esta la fotografía del ultrasonido. Donde se encontraba dos pequeñas manchitas grises podría leerse _Bebé A y Bebé B._


End file.
